Dear Diary
by RobinGlittery
Summary: Dear Diary, All I want is a glimmer of hope. A spark in the darkness my life is embroiled in. I can't do this anymore. I need a light. Dear Diary, Today... today I met Blaine Anderson. And I really think he is my light.
1. Chapter 1

**So obviously the week that I loose internet is the week that I successfully rid myself of writers' block. *rolls eyes* But I have the wonder that is the internet back now, so I can finally publish! =D**

**This is literally just a drabble, and is actually way more angsty than my usual stuff, but I think the fluff at the end makes up for it. ^_^ Please do read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, as disappointing as that may be.**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I can't do it. Why do I put up with these people? They bully me and abuse me, with fists and words and I don't know why I do it. Even my so called friends in Glee club. All I did was suggest some glitter and sequins and what do they do? They frickin freak out. I mean, they could use a little femininity. Look at them! Puck has worn the same shirt for five consecutive days and Finn, bless him, is wearing a cut of jeans utterly unsuited to his shape. Anyway... Something has to give. The boys have sent me off to investigate our rival school - Dalton Academy for Boys. It's all very private school and dapper, blazers and ties, that kind of thing. I bet they aren't apposed to a little sparkle in life. A year ago I would've been nervous about walking into that alien school tomorrow, but now... It's like I've given up hope. What's the point in being scared anymore? It doesn't make them pick on me less. If I just stand there, and fade them out, they go away faster. Whether I glue myself to the walls or walk down the centre of the corridor, head held high, they'll find me. So I might as well go out with a little pizazz.

I've got to try and come up with a outfit to imitate the Dalton uniform for tomorrow. I'll stick out whatever I do - that's the least McKinley's taught me. But I'm going to put the effort in anyway. I don't understand why everyone's so ignorant in this town. I mean, has no one realised that maybe equality might be a_ good _thing? No, of course they haven't. Because they're all 'the sanctity of marriage' and 'preying on our children'. The idiots. I just want to shake them, but I wouldn't risk my nails for the likes of them.

All I want is a glimmer of hope. A spark in the darkness my life is embroiled in. I can't do this anymore. I need a light.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dear Diary,

Today... today I met Blaine Anderson. And I really think he is my light.


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt the need to write Klaine-y goodness in order to cure me of my lurgy. I know I had planned not to continue this... But with people asking for an update and people subscribing, I thought, why not? =D**

**Reviews would be positively marvellous, if you fancied chucking a few in my general direction. =)**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

So I've had this song going round my head all week… Not my usual style. It's rather more 'Top 40' and less 'Broadway Classics', but I can't say that I resent it. Maybe I have to reveal I thought it was over-played and over-hyped before, but maybe now a certain rendition of it by a certain acapella glee club has changed my mind? Well… I'd be lying if I said that wasn't the truth. Blaine's smooth tenor singing Teenage Dream has been the soundtrack of my life over the last few days. Not even that neanderthal Karofsky has managed to kill my mood.

Even though… What he did has been circling my mind. I can't forget the awful feeling, the emotions I should have had with the experience that has now been robbed from me. The pure anger coursing through my veins, turning to terror as his unfamiliar and wholly unwanted and repulsive scent overcame my senses. Sometimes when I close my eyes, I can see the memory so clearly it might as well be happening again. The other day Mercedes had to pull me into a spare classroom and sit with me for almost ten minutes before I came around. But no. When that happens, I now have an antidote. A remedy to still the poison. (Yes, I'm going all poetic today. Why can't life maintain a little Shakespearean charm?) Tucked away in the 'Saved Messages' folder on my phone there is a message from my Dalton Hero.

'COURAGE'

And somehow, just looking at that word, from that person, _does_ give me courage, however clichéd that may be. He even came and confronted Karofsky with me. Bless him, he's just a bit shorter than me, and yet you could tell Karofsky was daunted. That's what confidence and belief will do for you. You could not believe the smile on my face right now.

Well, I have to go. Blaine and I are meeting for coffee. It's an unbelievable feeling, to have a true friend amidst all the antagony.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! I'm really starting to get into this fic, so_ hopefully_ I'll start updating more often. Thank you for reading! ^_^**

**If you fancied chucking some reviews my way... well nobody would be objecting. =D**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Life… Life is good! I can't remember the last time I've been able to say that in all honesty. Blaine and I have grown extremely close over the past weeks - dinners, coffee, the theatre. He's… wonderful. Amazing. There are no adjectives. The other day we went to see an am-dram production of Wicked (Glinda was good but Elphaba could have rehearsed more) and I happened to let slip about the Defying Gravity sing-off debacle between myself and Rachel. He predictably asked me to sing it for him and what else could I do but acquiesce? Yes, you can read the mischief in my writing. In any case, after I sang it for him (and I did hit the high F, obviously) and he actually said that my voice was beautiful and that mine was his favourite rendition. I mean… Seriously. _Beautiful _is not a word that is used in conjunction with _me_, and Blaine telling me that is just… That memory keeps replaying when I'm alone and I just can't help but smile. He makes my heart race.

The only thing that was weird this week was Mercedes. She came up to me at school. Apparently she feels alienated. I tried to explain… I know I've probably been neglecting my McKinley people but Blaine's friendship means so much to me now. I think he might actually believe in me and that is an unfamiliar and wonderful feeling that I really think is something that I need in my life. Nobody seems to understand, and Mercedes didn't seem to be completely content with my apology but I really just don't have time for the people who don't understand me. Not truly, anyway.

In any case, Blaine's just text to say he's going to call in a couple of minutes, so I must go. He's so adorable!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
